


Thou Shalt Worship Thy Stepmother (F4F/F4M/F4A)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Ass Play, Body Worship, F/F, F/M, Foot Massage, Implied/Referenced Cheating, MILF, Older Woman, Oral Sex, Other, Panty Kink, Spanking, Step-cest, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: Sexy stepmom instructs college-aged stepchild on how to please her.
Relationships: Female/Female, Female/Male, Female/any





	Thou Shalt Worship Thy Stepmother (F4F/F4M/F4A)

TITLE: Thou Shalt Worship Thy Stepmother (F4F | F4A | F4M)

WRITTEN BY: Reddit user u/POVscribe. For performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved.

BACKGROUND: This script was in response to a reddit user request on GWA: <[F4F] Stepmom commands her college-aged stepdaughter to perform chores, the latter rewarded by getting on her knees to pussy-worship the Stepmom.>  
I also provide versions for [F4A] and [F4M] in {quote marks} within the text.

NOTE TO PERFORMER, a bossy MILF or mild FDomme type: You are a playful gentle femdom (who administers spanks, when needed). Be lovingly strict or playfully demanding, but don't berate or name-call. There is plenty of room to improvise as you feel -- as little or as much as you'd like.

MAIN TAGS (amend as needed): [F4F|F4A|F4M] Thou Shalt Worship Thy Stepmother [Gentle Fdom] [MILF] [Stepmom] [Stern] [Loving] [Hot yoga mom] [Submissive step-child] [Adults] [Panty sniffing] [Spanking] [Instructions] [Foot massage] [Pussy worship] [Cheating]? 

SWAP-IN TAGS for versions:  
[F4F] [fsub] [step-daughter]  
[F4A] [submissive] [step-child]  
[F4M] [msub] [step-son]

"THOU SHALT WORSHIP THY STEPMOTHER" 

OPENING SCENE: Stepmom is at work and calls step-daughter/child/son (18+) on the phone to give instructions.

(You're talking on the phone -- leave a short pause after each question.)  
Hey, hon. How're you doing'?  
Did you take care of that list of chores I left for you?

(Feel free to swap/add more tasks, in a demanding but encouraging way. The sub here yearns to be of service and helpful.)

Did you vacuum?  
What about those high shelves in the pantry? You missed them last time, sweetheart.

And you did organize the pantry itself, right? Did you arrange the canisters by color like I prefer?  
Good girl {(F4A): "Very good" | (F4M): "Good boy" }.

What about the trash, did you take it out?  
I hope you didn’t mess up the recycling this time. It’s not that hard, sweetie.

So, the house will be tip-top when I get home?... I hope so.

What’s for dinner? … Uh-huh… uh-huh… 

Well, you made that last week, but it *was* pretty good. Maybe you can take a different spin on it this time? I know it’s last-minute, but I'm sure you can manage it.

… Are you OK? … You sound distracted … (listener is masturbating while talking on the phone) Like you’re multi-tasking. Please pay attention, dear. 

What time is your Dad coming home tonight?  
Oh, that’s good. I can have a little quiet time before dinner.

One last thing, I have exercise class right after work, so I need you to run out and get a few things for my company’s party tomorrow. Got a pen? Ready? So, I’ll need… (feel free to enumerate a list of items -- balloons, party favors, etc -- or just trail off.)

Thank you, honey. See you tonight. (affectionate voice)

PAUSE

(Coming into the house, SFX as desired)

(talking to self) Whew! So good to be home. That was the sweatiest hot yoga class, ever. Stripping these togs off in the laundry room and heading straight under the shower.

Sweetie, are you back from the store yet?... Hon?

Where are you.... are you in the laundry room?

… WHAT are you doing??? 

What do you mean, nothing? You’re standing there in your underwear with my panties to your nose while you’re rubbing yourself. What on Earth? (pause as if for a reply)

Listen, the last time I caught you with my sweet nothings in your face, you told me you were checking if they were fresh. But this, I don't know… please explain yourself.

You wanted to smell my "yummy mommy smell"?? 

Ohhhhh, now it makes sense. You have a crush on me. My, my... (maybe a sweet knowing chuckle)

[Note to performer: I think the following mention of youthful experimentation works for all versions, but feel free to tweak to your preference.]  
Hmmm... (thoughtful tone) that takes me back to my own college days. I definitely had fun experimenting, myself. My sophomore-year dorm mate and I certainly had some fun times... damn, that girl was a fox... she was tasty, too...

(snaps back to reality) But, I'm a parent now, even if only by marriage. I believe I need to teach you a lesson, little one. What do you think is appropriate punishment?

Take your phone? Are you kidding? I know you have other devices.

No, no, no... I find that an old-fashioned spanking is the best way to sear a lesson into one's memory.

What? Your Dad never spanks you? See? That’s the problem.

(sits down on bench in laundry room. SFX if desired.)

Get over here. Now!

What are you waiting for, put your front across my sweaty thighs and pull down your panties {F4A/F4M: "underwear"}.

(starts spanking)  
Little girls {F4A: "Kids" | F4M: "little boys"} (spank) who do silly (spank) naughty things (spank) get spanked (spank spank). Why are you (spank) walking around my house (spank) in your slutty underwear (spank), and not only that (spank), sniffing my unwashed underthings (spank spank). If your father won’t discipline you (spank), I will! (spank spank spank)

(with a satisfied huff) All right, that’s enough. I hope you learned your lesson.

Go to your room. Actually, maybe take a shower, I can smell you from here, babe.  
Wait, start my laundry first, *then* go take a shower, and put on some clean clothes.

And remember, when you hear my shower turn off, come up to the master bedroom, I’ll need you to put some cream on my back.

PAUSE

(to self) Whew, now I feel like a human being again.

Oh, there you are, ready for me just like I asked. 

Come over here and apply this cream to my back. It's been so dry out, my skin’s all parched. 

Let me sit down at my vanity table so you can do that. Here, I'll lower the back of my robe.

{Take a slower pace from here to end of script. Performer is meant to be *enjoying* the listener's attentions.}

Hmmm... I didn’t ask you to continue on my arms, but that feels nice, actually. Keep going…

Yep, a shoulder rub is good. I like it when you anticipate my needs, dear. 

You do have good, strong hands, I’ll give you that. Must be all that housework you do.

Mmmm, why don’t you continue and lotion up my legs while you’re at it. Why stop now… 

Here, come around and kneel in front of me to do that. (Visual: performer has the robe loosely draped around her waist but is topless)

Mmmmmm, that’s really good. Your Dad would never do this for me. Ask him for a massage, and he gives me, like, three squeezes and that’s it. Typical man. (affectionate chuckle, implying that the listener is so much better at it) 

Yes, your strong thumbs in my thigh muscles feel good. (Appreciative sounds, enjoying the impromptu leg massage)

That’s good. Now the same with the other leg. Try to mirror the first side as closely as you can. You know I don't like it when the second side is different.

Mmmm, for such an absent-minded pet, you do pay close attention when it counts. That yoga class was unexpectedly hard today…

A foot rub? Mmmm... that sounds good. Who says no to a foot massage… (appreciative sounds, go as long as you’d like)

OK, other tootsie now. Mmmm... (mirror the same amount of time as the first foot with appreciative sounds)

… Wait, are you peeking between my legs?? Just because my robe fell open doesn’t mean you should look. You know what a pussy looks like, don't you...? (conspiratorial chuckle)

Really?? (sweet chuckle) My pussy is “gorgeous”??

Well, thank you, honey. Weird thing to say to your stepmom, but suit yourself…

Can you lick it? Are you serious??

(Teases listener a bit. Feel free to improvise here, or read as written.)

Would you know what to do?... Have you gone down on a girl before?

Yeah? How many times?... Ever gone down on a MILF pussy? (Soft sound of robe opening a bit)  
(Feel free to extol the visual virtues of her perfect pussy, whether natural, trimmed, bald, etc... as you like.)

Well, it so happens your Dad hasn’t visited me *downstairs* in a while, so you’re in luck. I'm in the mood.

Let’s see what you’ve got, girlie {F4A/F4M: "dearie"}.

(Another rustle as robe is opened)

Mmmm… that’s nice, hon…

Heyyyy, slow down, teaaaase it... I'm not going anywhere.

Yes.... run your tongue softly around my clit, then make the circles smaller and smaller.

That's good, baby, tight firm circles on my hood. Not too hard, though. 

Here, let me grab your head to guide you...

Oh yeah, up and down, clit to taint, mmmm...

Yessss... slip your fingertip inside my hot MILF pussy. Or two fingertips... not too deep. Just a gentle in-and-out motion. Yes... that's it, sweetie.

Hmmm, you’re not kidding, you DO love licking pussy.

You have a very talented tongue, sweetheart. I think I'll keep you. (sexy chuckle)

(Improvise appreciative sounds, as long as you like, giving instructions, etc. up to ORGASM.)

TRANSITION

Oh shit! Your Dad just drove up. Bring me that towel so I can tidy up. 

Go downstairs now. You still need to put the laundry in the dryer and finish dinner.

I’ll have to borrow that yummy mouth of yours some more later…

(Maybe slap listener's ass once more time)


End file.
